Player (Tag Force)
The player character in the Tag Force games (affectionately called Hat Guy by those who create fan artwork of him) is the character controlled by the person playing the game. They choose the name of the character, control their actions and contents of his Deck. Deck Tag Force 1 In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, the player starts with a WATER Deck called Personal Deck, which is designed exactly like Gillian's Deck until the player decides to change its contents. Tag Force Evolution In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution, the player starts with a deck exactly like the one use in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force. They are free to change its contents and create more Decks. Tag Force 2 In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2, the player starts with a EARTH/Beast Deck. They are free to change its contents and create more Decks. Tag Force 3 In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3, the player starts with a Warrior Deck. They are free to change its contents and create more Decks. Tag Force 4 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, the player starts with a WATER Deck that is seemingly assembled from cards picked up from various locations around New Domino city (as shown in the prologue). They are free to change its contents and create more Decks. Tag Force 5 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5, the player's first Deck is a Beast-Type Deck. Then the player starts using a Anti-Meta/Beatdown Deck Tag Force 6 Trivia * In all incarnations, the player character's complete face has never been seen, though multiple angles of his head with hat on have been documented. * Starting from Tag Force 4, the player character has gained a small gold earring on his left ear. * In the player character's room in Tag Force 4-6, on a coat rack nearby the door, his baseball cap from the first three series (Tag Force 1-3) can be seen. ** His new baseball cap now bears the 5D's version of the KaibaCorp. Logo. * In Dark Signer Kalin Kessler's storyline (Tag Force 4), it's revealed that the character was a member of The Enforcers along with Yusei, Jack, Crow and the leader Kalin. * In Yusei Fudo's Marker-less storyline (Tag Force 4), Rally mentions that the player has, at one point, owned a Duel Runner that is so loud and fast, it had scared a young girl by roaring past her at top speed. * In Luna's storyline (Tag Force 4), Luna berates the player character for trying to put on a shirt whilst still wearing his hat. ** In her Tag Force 5 storyline, the player character is revealed to also able to hear duel spirits, though not as passively as Luna (as the duel spirit in question was specifically trying to call him). * In Tag Force 5, the various non-canon characters' photos reveal that the player character has chunky, nape-length dark brown hair. * Primo's storyline reveals that the player character is actually a Duel Robot from his time and is the prototype of the Ghosts. * In Tag Force 6, in any of the non-canon characters ending photo's, it is revealed the player has a gold duel disk.